


Across The Pond

by TheQueerPanda



Category: Clexakru - Fandom, Lexark - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, For all your lexark needs, I apologize in advance, Lexark au, Long Distance AU, i have other characters in here from the hundred and ftwd but names are gonna be slightly different, im terrible at writing the way Australians speak because I'm American, maybe it'll get smutty I don't know I'm bad at writing smut, modern clexa au, teenagers in love from across the pond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerPanda/pseuds/TheQueerPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance AU with Lexark because yes. Just yes.</p>
<p>No zombies, no fighting for their lives, no character death.<br/>Just fluff, some struggles, and happiness. </p>
<p>I'm sorry if I don't do this AU justice, but I've had this chapter sitting in my notes for so long and I want to see what you guys think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment letting me know what you think, and maybe leave kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> Constructive critisism is very much welcomed.
> 
> I want to keep writing this one because my other fic is too draining for me to write. This one feels better already.

Love is a beautiful thing, huh?  
You wake up in the morning and feel all warm inside knowing that somewhere, someone is thinking about how wonderful you are.  
You achingly await the next chance you'll have to talk to them. You can't help but over share to your friends about how lucky you are to have this person in your life. You spend your free time reading your old text messages and smiling to yourself. You scribble the date you two became a thing on your wrist along side a bunch of little hearts, and don't even bother to hide it. You give each other gifts to remind yourselves how much you care about each other. You swap sweatshirts that smell like the person you love to hug the most. 

I think that's my favorite part. Her sweatshirt, because it's warm and smells like her. Even when I can't have her in my arms, it still feels like her. A reminder she's not too far away, even when she is.

That's the thing about me and my girlfriend. 

She lives 7,496 miles away from me in Sydney, Australia. 

Oh, and we're gay.

The thing about long distance relationships, more specifically international ones, is that they take a lot of patience to get used to. Especially with a 14 hour time difference. Add in the fact we can't text or call, thanks to international charges. The only real form of communication we have is snapchat which is great for quick chats and sending selfies, but not so much for long term conversations. For those, we Skype. Even that sucks sometimes because I'm barely ever free when she is. Either that or she's already settling into bed by the time my day is just beginning. 

Occasionally she'll pull an all nighter to be able to skype me during the day, but it makes me feel guilty that she makes that sacrifice; especially since we're both full time high school students.  
For us, sleep is so important. Yet she's willing to risk bags under her eyes and falling asleep in class just to ask about my day. God, I love her.

I can't really talk too much to other people about how much I love her, though. One, because of the unorthodox way we met. Two, because we're both girls.  
Add those two taboos together and you've got one hell of a concoction that very few are able to stomach. Luckily for Elyza, her friends and family overseas are way more accepting than mine. She's been openly out for over a year now, and I have to say I'm jealous. I haven't come out yet. I haven't been able to tell anyone about this amazing girlfriend of mine except one person. It's been hell.

She's sent me care packages before, the first including one of her sweatshirts. That night I received it, she stayed up with me on Skype to ask me to be her girlfriend. That was in April, only two months after we first met. Some people may say that's too soon, but time was never really our thing anyways.

The thing that sucks is I can never send anything back, because that requires explaining to my parents why I need to send a box of personally assorted items overseas, and to who. I know they'd say no, so I don't bother asking. Each time Elyza sends me something, she sends it to my friends house. From there, my friend Mary delivers it to me so my parents don't have to know. She is the only person who knows the truth about me and my girlfriend, but I'm still careful with how much I tell her. She only found out about my relationship by accident and couldn't keep her mouth shut around her parents. Mary's parents don't know the full situation but are more than willing to help Elyza get packages to me. They think Elyza and I are just pen pals. You'd think that would make me sending her stuff easy, but you'd be wrong. There are fees for international shipping that I can't afford, and I feel guilty asking Mary's parents. 

Elyza says she doesn't mind me not sending her stuff, but I can't help but feel like it lets her down. To make up for it, I send her selfies of me wearing her clothes or videos of me trying the Australian snacks she sends me. By the way, vegemite isn't actually so bad if you use it properly. Just a light spread of it over a layer of butter on some toast makes a pretty nice breakfast. She sent me a container of it in her last package, including a hand written letter that I keep with me at all times. The first box came in June.  
I'm proud to tell myself that we've been in a long distance relationship for seven months with plans of meeting up after our senior graduation, even though we're only in October of our junior years.

By now you're probably wondering how we met, right?  
One word. Omegle.   
Ok maybe I'll need a few more words to explain, so here it goes. 

 

My friend Mary and I were hanging out at her place one Saturday night back in February. We were bored out of our minds, and we decided to browse the Internet for something to do when we came across this free, anonymous chat website. We chose to do video chat over messaging, because go big or go home, right?  
I'm glad we did.   
Mary and I were scarred by seeing some of the unimaginable and meeting people we could've very well done without meeting. As fate would have it, the next random face to pop up on the screen was hers. 

Mary had gone to the bathroom before the chat connected, so it was just me and this girl on video chat. She introduced herself as Elyza Lex, and when I wouldn't hold back my smile she told me it was cute. Her voice was this husky, mischievous, yet sweet voice with a clearly defined Australian accent. The funniest thing is that she told me she liked my accent. I don't have one though! I guess to her I do.   
I finally introduced myself and we talked for a while about who we were and what our lives were like, even though I was cautious not to reveal too much. She, on the other hand, managed to tell me all about her coming out story and her family and school. 

Now, I knew I was gay, but Mary didn't. Nobody did. Yet somehow It felt right to mention it to this girl. So while Mary was out of the room, I confided in the blonde on my laptop screen.  
After a long time of being silent, I blurted out:  
"I have a question."

"What is it, Leesh?"  
Her flirtatiousness paused and a sense of seriousness took its place.  
I paused and gently bit my tongue as if I was trying to keep the words in my mouth.  
"I'm gay. I don't know how to say that to my friends and definitely not my family."

Elyza studied my face for a few moments and nodded slowly as she read my scared expression with understanding. 

"Now that's the first time you've said it, yeah?"  
She finally spoke up.

Immediately I nodded my head.

"How did it feel?"  
She leaned against her desk and rested her chin in her hand and waited for me to fathom a response. 

"Pretty great actually. I'm just too scared to say that to anyone else."  
I shyly admitted as if the whole world would be able to hear if I spoke any louder.  
A grin spouted on Elyza's lips and she spoke with this confidence I'll never be able to forget.

"But not to me? Good to know you trust me, cupcake."  
She winked and I felt my stomach drop. I'm pretty sure my heart started beating faster in my chest.   
I'm pretty sure she could tell.

"Cupcake?"

She bit her lip and nodded.  
"You seem like a sweet girl to me."

I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks. I nearly lost is when I saw her eyes widen along with her grin.

 

We spent the next couple of minutes talking about what I was most afraid of with coming out and how she felt the same way at first. It was odd how much I felt I could trust her just based on the first conversation I ever had with her.  
I didn't even notice the time, or the fact Mary was still in the bathroom.  
Even though my eyes weren't on the clock, Elyza's were.

"Well, Alicia, I'll tell you what. Here's my snapchat. Feel free to add me so we can talk about this some more. I've got to get to class in a bit."  
I paused and glanced down at the digital clock on the bottom right of my screen.

"It's nine at night though!"  
God, was that fucking stupid of me.

She let out a breathy chuckle and shook her head.  
"Not in Australia, love. Try eleven in the morning. I'm going into school late today."

It took me a moment or two to register the time difference, and I couldn't believe it.  
"Holy shit, you're like fourteen hours ahead of me!"

This time Elyza couldn't hold back her laughter at my stupidity.   
"I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you've never met someone from Australia before."

 

I shook my head.  
"You'd be the first."

 

She smirked and the butterflies in my stomach started up again.

"I love that I'm your first."  
___

After adding her on snapchat and talking for a few more minutes about the time difference, we ended the chat. It sucked to see her face disappear, and to know that I wouldn't be able to hear her voice anymore that night. Some of the things she said stuck with me for the rest of that night.

Anyways, after that, I closed out of Omegle. My face was red and my heart was beating out of my chest. When Mary finally came back into the room, she was mumbling apologies about how she was on her phone and forgot she was in the bathroom, keeping me waiting.  
I was too flustered to speak back and reassure her, but soon enough a wave of curiosity washed over her.  
I noticed this and my brain worked overtime to think of an excuse for the redness in my cheeks.

"How come you got off of omegle?"  
She questioned, and I answered by spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I saw some old mans pe-"

"Ok, Clark, no need to finish that sentence. You've probably seen and heard enough for the both of us tonight."

I pushed out a laugh and nodded in response. Mary closed the laptop and carried it over to her desk, then turned back to face me laying down on my stomach on her bed. 

"Wanna watch a movie instead?"  
She suggested, and again I only nodded. I was too afraid that if I spoke, I'd spill what had just happened. 

"I guess I'll choose one then. You seem like you forgot how to speak."  
We both laughed at that. She flopped down next to me on her bed and grabbed the remote. While she was flipping through Netflix trying to find something to watch, I was watching Elyza's snapchat story from the previous day.   
It only took a few seconds of being on her story to see a notification of someone typing pop up, then quickly disappear. A few seconds later I had a chat bubble from someone new, and a huge smile spread across my face.   
Mary was too committed to the movie she selected to notice.

 

Elyza_Lexoxo  
-Hey Alicia, I see you watching my story-

A few seconds later and she was typing again

Elyza_Lexoxo  
-Like what you see?-

That last message was accompanied by a selfie of her sitting in a classroom looking bored out of her mind, yet still unbelievably adorable. 

AliciaC  
-You look really bored, but still cute.  
It's still so weird to think it's midday for you when I can barely keep my eyes open-

 

It was my turn to send a selfie this time. I decided on a sleepy, messy haired picture but Mary noticed and decided to jump in at the last second. It turned out to be a really cute picture of us, but I decided not to send it to Elyza. Instead I snuck a picture of the tv and captioned it with a complaint about how the movie we were watching was probably more boring than Elyza's class. 

It was about an hour before she even opened my reply. Within that hour, I had drifted off to sleep on Mary's bed with thoughts of a certain blonde haired Aussie from across the pond.


End file.
